galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Convicts and Felons
Convicts and Felons The judicial system of the Union is actually quite simple in comparison to the late 21st century (Pre Astro Earth) Criminal justice is greatly simplified. Such pleas as innocent due to insanity, or temporary insanity no longer exist. Neither does age, race, gender or circumstances have any bearing. All these factors may be argued but have no base in the law Minors are judged in the same court. There are no separate laws for juveniles. A Union Jury can consider such and any other arguments on a case by case basis.1 The same holds true for the old insanity plea. A person not able to understand wrong from right must either be in the custody of family or a legal guardian.If such a person commits a crime, and insanity is claimed this person must have legal guardians. Who neglected their obligation to provide medical help or creating an environment the insane can not inflict harm to others. Any being that comes into existence is created by the willful act of one or more beings. This willful act creates an organism with the potential to harm others or commit crimes.Until that organism reaches the development state its society considers adult, all acts by that individual are a sanctioned act. The procreating individuals are expected to know all potential dangers and take appropriate measures to restrain or prevent them.If said organism displays behavior or lacks the ability to comprehend the concept of lawful and unlawful, the parental units lacked proper knowledge and the sense of responsibility expected from sentient beings deciding to reproduce. Resulting crimes and harm is also caused by said individuals from not obtaining such knowledge.Individuals without guardians who have not reached adulthood are wards of the Union and the agencies contracted with this care are responsible, that said sentient organism reaches adulthood with the mental capabilities to understand right from wrong, Temporary Insanity, doing things under influence of intoxicating substances is not recognized as a guilt reducing factor. According to Union law. Temporary insanity is a welcome excuse to justify emotional caused impulse acts. An adult person is expected to know him or herself well enough and seek professional help and the decision to intoxicate oneself is also made by oneself.2In cases where no responsible guardian exist , Psych Surgery is always indicated. A person found guilty of a Felony becomes a Convict and by his felony action may also show the court that he/she or it is not taking the Citizen responsibilities serious. A Union Court can strip an individual of its Citizen Rights. If a person has served a time limited sentence, he she or it may re-apply for citizenship (if lost) There is no such thing as an Ex Felon. If the sentence is served, the matter is closed.No open record is kept, no probation officers, travel restrictions etc. There are no conditions such as "good behavior”. Sentences are always served full. It is decided at the time of sentencing where the felon will serve his sentence. Depending on the Harshness level of the prison or Prison colony time served may be counted up to half (1 Day served is two days off the Sentence)1 There are three Appeal steps - Local Court -District Court and Union High Court - The fourth is not an appeal but a request to address the Assembly and ask for reversing the sentence, ignoring the sentence or declare the person innocent. (This can be done by any Union Citizen or in case of a non-Citizen by someone who has citizenship. 99, 99 % of all felons do not go that route as the Assembly almost always finds a harsher sentence instead of a reversal. There are six Levels of Crime *Level 6 misdemeanor - Class II misdemeanor *Level 5 misdemeanors - Class I misdemeanor *Level 4 Felonies - Class IV Felonies *Level 3 Felonies - Class III Felonies *Level 2 Felonies - Class II Felonies *Level 1 Felony - Class I Felonies Level 6 & and 5 are usually sentenced with community service/ corporal punishment There are no federal jails (Only Prisons) Level 4 Felonies include theft, bribery, and larceny and carry sentences from 1 year to 5 years Level 3 Felonies from 5- 10 years Level 2 Felonies: manslaughter, armed robbery etc. 20-life years + harshness levels volunteer Psycho Surgery alternative Level 1 Felonies: death penalty A Judge may add harshness conditions without time factors or reduce harshness and include time factors. Level 2 Felonies include the choice of Psycho Surgery. There is no such choice for level 1 Felonies 6,5 and 4 are usually sentenced on the spot by Legal Central - An automated system - If the evidence is conclusive and Poly Analyzer evidence has been collected. Legal central is analyzing the case and judgment is made and an independent panel of Jurist cross check - Automated judgments may be appealed by a Union Citizen. Non Cits have no such choice. 3,2 and 1 - Citizen Status makes no difference. Citizens, Foreigners, Diplomats, and Immortals all are treated and processed equally when it comes to felonies. 1If your child commits a crime and it is argued it is too young to understand right from wrong then the parents or legal guardians are guilty of the crime, by failing their supervision and thus providing the child with the tools and the opportunity to commit the crime. So the argument juvenile crime has long ceased to exist and Union Children are in general raised on a set of basic morals. There are surprisingly few Parents or legal guardians who want to face criminal charges for their children. 2 This does not mean external influence like Psionics, involuntary administered drugs. Union medicine does not recognize temporary insanity. A base condition must exist. 1 The Harshness level or the time factor is determined at sentencing. There are no later adjustments. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies